Vagueness Is Coming
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: 'Season 2' AU! Demonic intervention leads to the Mystery Shack gang taking Bills threat more seriously! They now dedicate everything to preparing for the apocalypse! PRAGMATIC! PROACTIVE! SURVIVALIST! (Wendy. Dipper. Soos. Mabel. and Pacifica)


Vagueness Is Coming

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **…** **...**

 **AN: Level with me; Am I the only one who thought it was strange they didn't take Bill's warning and the possibility of an apocalypse more seriously?**

 **…** **...**

"I play by me own rules, wot wot!"

 **BZZT!**

"Not as creepy as Dipper's internet history! Hey-o!"

 **BZZT!**

"Sure are a lotta stars out tonight... Well, this is gettin' weird!"

 **BZZT!**

"Last time you got this sleep-deprived, you tried to eat your own shirt."

 **BZZT!**

"Hey there! I'm not scared of your eyes at all! I'm gonna LOOK AT THEM!"

 **BZZT!**

Slenderman flipped through the various scenes of season 2-

"Karaoke? Mini-golf? Puppet shows? Matchmaking? Love gods?...Yes I can see how that would be interesting...if your world **WASN'T** about to be ripped a new one!"

 **SMASH!**

Slenderman tosses the remote right into the TV screen.

It rubs his temples and sighs. "Don't get me wrong...I like season 2...Really, I do...It's got a nice helping of Cerberus syndrome...Some Cerberus retcons to help polish out the mythos...Dipper **FINALLY** looking for answers about the Author...it's all good." It says to seemingly no one in particular

"I can even get behind keeping things family-friendly and the wacky adventure breather episodes...Hey, you keep the series entertaining...You shant hear a complaint from me."

It then turns angry. "But can somebody, anybody explain to me why they didn't take an apocalypse warning from a terrifying dream demon seriously!?"

"I mean, they mention his warning one- One time! In the first episode Of S2! I mean, Where's the urgency!? Where's the paranoia!? Where's the self-preservation!? Where's the self-awareness that their days are numbered!?"

"And you can't say they wouldn't take it seriously...Time and time again the show showed their cunning! Their cleverness! Their Savvy!"

It shook it's head. "Nope, either they dropped the ball...Or felt that naive, misguided, mystery-loving, awkward adolescents that get on wacky misadventures would be more 'fun' then a bunch of survivalist-obsessed kids who don't do anything but hunker down and prepare for judgment day."

It thinks on that one. "Okay, now that I say it out loud...yeah, probably the second one"...

-But regardless! I'm in control now! I control the horizontal and the vertical! And I think it's time our 'hero's'; rethink their...'priorities'...

…...

In the sleepy town of Gravity Falls...all was quiet...all was calm...except for the occasional rumble from Stan's newly activated portal(but hey, no place is perfect).

Mabel and Dipper slept peacefully...they felt content, happy, and triumphant...in other words...they were fools...

Out of the darkness...multiple limbs like tree branches snaked around the room...and made their way to the twins beds...

Waddles awoke and was about to squeal in alarm-

 _Away, pig!_

Snapped a voice telepathically, suddenly the pig found itself flung across the room and quietly falls unconscious.

Two of the 'hands' morphed into eyes...except for two fingers on each 'hand' they turned into antenna.

They gazed at the two twins, their antenna twitched. The area above the tweens heads became filled with static...slowly...their dream bubbles came into focus...

Slenderman watched through his many eyes...he was not only at the Shack, he was also at the Ramirez house, the Cordury house(that lazy trollop was getting more screen time even if it killed her!), and after some hesitation...the Pacifica house(not wanting to risk the delightful character development) as well.

He looks at Soo's: he's playing catch with a wrestler version of his dad. _Pathetic._ Dipper was muscular and impressing Wendy. _Cliched._ Pacifica was rich and had dominion over everyone. _Predictable._ Wendy was gluing a plunger to the principal. _...Okay, that's actually cool._ Mabel- _GAH! It's blinding! Get this girl a reality check! STAT!_

His hands turn into cobras...they rise above their prey...they let their malevolent venom run...they eye the vein on their necks-

 **CHOMP!**

 **…** **...**

 **"So I'm gonna let you kids off the hook. You might come in handy later. BUT KNOW THIS: A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future when everything you care about will change! Until then I'll be watching you! I'LL BE WATCHING YOU!"**

…...

" _Start off slow...remind them their_ _might_ _be a reason to be afraid...NOW TEAR AWAY THE VAGUE!"_

… _..._

 **-"It's time we do a little redecorating. I could really use a _castle_ of some kind. _(A pyramid forms in the sky)_ And how about some bubbles of PURE MADNESS!" _(Colorful bubbles appear)_**

…...

" _Now, don't show everything...just bits and pieces...let's keep some things up our sleeve"..._

… _..._

 **"This party never stops. Time is dead and meaning has no meaning. Existence is upside-down and I reign supreme. WELCOME, ONE AND ALL, TO WEIRDMAGEDDON!"**

 **…** **...**

" _Alright, now for the 'piece de resistance'...if this doesn't make them take ominous apocalypse warnings more seriously(or at least drive them insane), then I'm all out of ideas!"_

 _Thinks Slenderman to itself as he snaps his finger, warping reality to put his 'students' in a temporary time bubble...freezing time outside their nightmare..._

 **...(Weirdmagedon theme song...10 hour version!)...**

 **GAH!**

Cried 5 separate voices in the night as they woke up to their empty rooms...Their sense of security forever lost...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
